Toby the Tram Engine (Railway Series)
Toby The Tram Engine was first published in 1952. It was written by the Rev.W Awdry, was illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby and is the 7th book in the series. Stories Toby and the Stout Gentleman Toby is a friendly steam tram who works on the Sodor Tramways. One day, a stout gentleman who is on holiday with his wife and two grandchildren, who happen to meet Toby. Although offended when referred to as an 'electric tram' by the stout gentleman's granddaughter Bridget, he feels better after giving the family a ride and they come for the fortnight, then go home. Months pass, and the tramway closes, leaving Toby homeless, until the stout gentleman sends a letter of better turns for them.... Thomas in Trouble One day, Thomas is going down the Quarry Tram road when he sees a policeman. Thomas was friends with the previous policeman, so he blows a good morning whistle. However, the policeman is not pleased with Thomas; first for whistling, and then for travelling down the line without cowcatchers and side plates. The matter descends into chaos when his driver and fireman argue with the policeman, saying they have never had an accident on the line before, which the policeman responds to by calling Thomas a 'regular lawbreaker'. Thomas sadly continues his journey to Elsbridge . Sir Topham Hatt is informed of the incident and goes to deal with it... when he was going to have his breakfast. The policeman refuses to back down, so the Fat Controller decides that Thomas needs cowcatchers. A comment from the blue tank engine reminds the Fat Controller of his holiday and Toby teaches the policeman a lesson with his trusty bell. Dirty Objects James pokes fun at Toby and Henrietta for having shabby paint. In response, Toby makes a comment on bootlaces. A disgruntled James huffs away to fetch a 'slow goods train'. The trucks behave well to start with, but, thanks to rough handling from James, they get their payback. Just as James is going over Gordon's Hill, the trucks push James into some tar wagons. Toby teases James but he and Percy help the tar covered James back to Tidmouth Sheds. The Fat Controller thanks the two engines and awards Toby with a new coat of paint. And at the steam tram's request, Henrietta is also to receive a new coat of paint. Mrs Kyndley's Christmas It is almost Christmas, and a bedridden, elderly woman often waves out of her cottage window to Thomas. Her name is Mrs Kyndly. Thomas is sorry to hear she is ill, and always blows his whistle when he passes the cottage. One rainy day however- out of many rainy days- they pass Mrs Kyndly's cottage where a red dressing gown is seen flapping outside the window. The train stops and soon a landslide was discovered. A few days later, Thomas' driver, fireman, guard and the Fat Controller come to give presents, including tickets to the South Coast to recover. Category:Railway Series Books